Chocolate Eyes
by yasmincheesecullen
Summary: When Renesmee's growth rate slows down for a while, the Cullen's decide to put her in school. Which Cullen is reluctant for her to go? How will Jacob react? This was going to be a one-shot but because it's quite long I'm thinking of turning it into a full length story! R&R...no flames! Rated K but it's Kplus for later chapters!
1. Voting

Chocolate Eyes.

Carlisle's POV.

"So, Bella, buy my calculations, I believe Renesmee's growth rate has slowed down for a while. She looks around seven and is mentally nine or ten; and she's been this way for a month or so. In all her three years she has never slowed down...I think we should give her a year in a normal school," I told Bella one morning.

She had a concerned look in her golden eyes. Like Edward, I missed her pretty chocolate eyes, but at least our little Nessie had inherited them.

"I see...so we could put her in...what? A second grade class, maybe?" She questioned, flicking her loose waves out of her eyes.

"Yes, that's fine. I think we should discuss it with the family first."I answered.

"It's okay, Alice has already saw it and the rest of the family are in the living room," interrupted Edward who must have been listening without my knowing.

Bella, Edward and I walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting on the couches. Jacob was here too, and had Renesmee on his knee.

"Right everyone, I'm sure everyone, apart from Ness and Jacob, remember a few years back; when Bella rescued Edward from Italy and we voted whether she should be one of us or not. Now we have to decide if Renesmee should take a year in a normal elementary school, not that she needs to learn anything but just for her social skills. She doesn't talk to many humans," I began.

Every one exchanged glances and then nodded.

"I say, yes she does. A young girl needs friends her own age," I voted.

"I agree with Carlisle, I'm only concerned about her making a mistake," said Bella, "what if she bites someone or touches them with her thoughts?"

"The Volturi might not be very happy, but it's worth a try," said Edward with a crooked smile.

"I say yes, Renesmee needs to have her own company. Yes, she does bond with us but the only person remotely her age that she knows is little Clare from LaPush," said my beautiful wife Esme.

"Of course I would like Ness to have fun with children her own age but there's just too much danger, what if she slipped up? A kid in her year could easily cut themselves. She's rarely near open wounds," remarked Jasper, ever so concerned. He had problems resisting human blood so he was also very cautious about Bella and Renesmee.

"No," snapped Rosalie as quick as Jasper had finished, "I don't want her out mingling with others. Before you know it she'll be in a bad crowd with tattoos and the likes."

"But Aunty Rose," began Renesmee. I had forgotten she was even there.

"Rosalie, that's not true and you know it," began my mind-reading son, "you just don't want her to leave you because you want Ness all to yourself!"

"Does nobody care what I have to say in this?" screamed Renesmee.

"Of course we do, Nessie-bear. Leave this to your aunties and uncles to decide first and then we'll ask you. Jacob, can you take Ness upstairs?" said Emmett.

"Yeah, of course," replied Jake, "C'mon Nessie," he carried her up the stairs.

NESSIE P.O.V. 

I can't believe I might actually get to go to a REAL school! Momma and Dad has been before...Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz has been...Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose has been...why can't I? My growth rate has slowed down. I could go to a regular school for six months, a year maybe. Everybody's been to an elementary school before. I'd have no problems with the work; it's just the...what did Daddy used to say to Momma? A normal human experience...I think that's it.

"Jake," I began, "would you like me to go to school?"

"Well, Ness, I would like to have some fun it's just..." he began.

"Just what Jacob? Are you afraid I'll slip up?" I said quickly.

"No, no. It's just...well I guess I'll miss you like crazy," said Jacob. His eyes were welling up with tears.

"Well, Jake, I'll miss you too, so, so, much. But with me at school, you won't have to worry about me being lonely while you're at LaPush." I smiled.

I 'showed' him a picture of me sitting at a little desk with a pen in hand writing in an exercise book, while he was running the perimeter of LaPush with Leah and Sam.

"Yeah, Ness, I think you're right," he smiled at me.

"Renesmee? Jacob?" called my grandmothers soft, caring voice. "can you come down now, please?"

"I wonder what the verdict is," I said to Jake.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" smiled Jacob.


	2. Designer backpacks?

Chocolate Eyes 2

_**A/N- Originally this was going to be a one-shot but it was sooo long. Then I planned for a two-shot, but that was still quite long. I'm maybe planning a three-shot! Any errors, let me know! I accept all constructive critism. I also take annonomys reviews.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be typing this, because its FANfiction.**_

* * *

**Bella POV.**

When Jacob carried Renesmee upstairs, the fighting began.

"Rose, come on. You'll see Renesmee after school every day and it's only for six months, maybe a year!" said Emmett, trying to convince Rosalie to let my daughter go to school.

"Emmett, it has nothing to do with that! I just don't want her to become a little brat!" argued Rose.

"Rose, are being serious? She'll be in...second or third grade. I doubt she will come home drunk on apple juice!" joked Emmett, in a sarcastic yet serious way.

Rosalie got up and stormed out the door. We heard her BMW's engine starting and I saw a flash of red in the distance.

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like a no from Rosalie," he said.

"Déjà vu..." I muttered, even though everyone heard.

"Well, it looks like everyone else wants Renesmee to go to school. Should we call them down?" asked Esme.

"Yes, yes. Call them down." If I were a human, I would have been hyperventilating. I hope Rose is okay.

Renesmee was on Jacob's back.

"Take a seat, Renesmee. Jacob, come over here," said my husband. "Now, Ness, we think six months in third grade would be the appropriate amount of time. We all trust you but there are a few rules we have to run by you, is that okay, honey?" asked Edward, his butterscotch iris filled with love.

"Yes, Daddy," smiled Renesmee nervously.

"Well, Ness, the one problem I have is using human speed and strength. You're not as strong as us, so you should be okay, but remember- don't grab anything to tightly, don't lean on your pencil to hard. As for speed, just walk everywhere, reeaaal slowly," instructed Emmett.

"Nessie, if anyone cuts themselves and you're thirsty, remember Humans are Friends, not food." said Alice.

"ALICE! What did I say about using Disney references to Renesmee? The last time you did that look what happened. Renesmee, answer this, who killed Bambi's momma?" I snapped.

"Daddy," said Renesmee simply.

"See, Alice!" I yelled.

"Geez, Bella, cool it!" laughed Alice.

"Renesmee, we are also going to take you hunting more often, just to make sure you're not thirsty," commented Jasper.

"Yes, I understand," said Renesmee.

Sometimes I forget that really, Renesmee is only four. She's so mature.

Together, including Rose- yes Emmett _finally_ convinced her; we decided in case Renesmee takes another growth spurt, we would put her in a fourth grade class. She has developed slightly mentally, but not physically. Carlisle gave her a copy of a test that would be quite difficult for fifth graders and she didn't answer a single question wrong.

"Renesmee," began my amazing husband, "in school you should pretend to get a question wrong- only sometimes- so that people don't guess how smart you are, do you understand?"

"Yup," replied my beautiful daughter.

"Well, Ness, it looks like you're ready to go to school like a big girl," smiled Jacob, with a slight tear in his eye.

Alice had picked Renesmee's new designer backpack, but _seriously_ we wanted her to fit in! And what fourth grader has a designer backpack? She also had a cute pencil case with some brand name on it. Since Renesmee's new school had a non-uniform, Alice dressed her in a simple blue jumper, which probably cost her hundreds of dollars, and dark blue jeans. On her feet were white converse. Like me, my daughter's favourite colour is blue.

Before leaving, we told Renesmee her story.

"Ness," began Esme, "remember that Grandpa Carlisle and I are supposed to be your mommy and daddy. Just for the next six months, you can call your _real_ momma and dad Bella and Edward. Edward is your real brother and Bella, Alice and Emmett are supposedly my nieces and nephew. Rose and Jasper are your daddy's godchildren. Remember they're not your Aunts and Uncles. They are your brothers and sisters. Got it?"

"Yeah, think so. You and Grandpa are Momma and Daddy. Momma and Daddy are Bella and Edward, with Edward being my real brother. Alice, Bella and Emmett are your nieces and nephew. Rosalie and Jasper are my Daddy's godchildren," repeated Renesmee.

"You got it!" I smiled at her.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. We drove to Renesmee's new school, Seattle Elementary. As we pulled up outside the school I felt lot's of eyes on us. I wasn't used to this like the rest of Carlisle's family...great!

* * *

_**A/N It might be a while before part three is up! There is some parts where characters don't speak as much, I just can't think of lines for them...who's POV should I make it in? Renesmee's?**_

_**PS- I take beta requests now! **_


	3. A glimpse into our little friend's minds

Chocolate Eyes part 3.

**(A/N. So guys, here comes what I call a joining chapter. It's so hard to keep changing POV's but I thought I would let you guys see what some of Nessie's family are thinking. **

**Incase you didn't notice, it's soooo hard to write in Jacob POV because I've never been too fond on the warewolves. I'm a vampire chic! The main plot of Renesmee at school will continue in chapter 4. I hope this helps with the story! I tried to write in Esme's POV because she's so sweet; but I don't know enough about her to write in hers. Don't get me wrong; she's an amazing character! **

**Many thanks to Xylia Ren, lochnessmonster911, cheesymeerkatpuns and gaaragirl202 for your positive reviews! To all you guys that don't have an account I do take annonomys reviews! R&R...no flames!)**

**Disclaimer: Unless I find a machine that can make me have Stephenie Meyer's life, I won't and never will own Twilight. *Cries* "JASPEEEEEERRRRR! I NEED YOU TO CHEER ME UP!" **

**A GLIMPSE INTO SOME OF OUR 'LITTLE FRIEND'S' MINDS**

Rosalie POV.

I can't believe it! Just because Bella wants, Bella gets! It's the same when she wanted to join our family...I was against it! It's the same with my adorable little Niece going to school! I'll never get to see her, and she grows so fast...she'll be grown up before we even realise- and whose fault will it be? Bella's! It's always what Perfect Bella and Amazing Edward want!

Alice POV.

I'm so angry! Bella wouldn't let Ness wear the cutest little dress to school! I ordered it especially for her first day of school from London! I can't believe how fast my little Ness has grown up, I'm sure a normal human experience will be good for her, although it sucks that I can never see her future. I've been focusing for a while now and if I try really hard I can catch glimpses of her, although I can never see any of the werewolves! Why does my ability have to be so limited! I'm going shopping to clear my depression!

Emmett POV.

Wow, I love Rosalie with all my heart, but sometimes she really has to chillax a bit! Maybe I'm _too _laid back but honestly she can be so uptight. She waits hand and foot for little Nessie, it's time the kid learnt some independence! Does that make me a bad Uncle? Nessie's awesome, she reminds me so much of Bella as a human, but I haven't been with Ness much lately... Bells won't let me baby-sit her after I blew up the microwave trying to make her popcorn...

Jasper POV.

If Nessie screws up we're going to have to move again. I'm glad Renesmee is learning social skills and how to act around humans, but... well anything could happen. It's the same with Bella. She's only a few years old and she could easily turn on someone, just like that! But nooo...Carlisle is so sure the Bella is perfect! Don't get me wrong, I like Bella and all- even though I feel terrible almost killing her a few years ago! I hope Renesmee is okay at school today! Alice insists that she WILL be fine, and I suppose I trust all Alice's decisions ...

Edward POV.

It's hard to believe it's been three years since my little Renesmee has been born. To think that we all wanted rid of her! But from the moment I read her thoughts I loved her! She's going off to face the big wide world on her own! Oh little Renesmee, I hope you'll be okay! You're just as amazing as your mother!

JACOB POV.

Man, this sucks! I'll rarely get to see Ness now, with her 'education' and 'social skills' and all that jazz. First Edward leaves Bella...happy Jacob. Then he returns for Bella...sad Jacob. Then he marries Bella...depressed Jacob. Then Edward and Bella bring Renesmee into this world...over the moon Jacob. Finally, Edward and the rest of the leeches decide Ness has to go to school... super angry Jacob!


	4. A Lie Must be Based on The Truth

_**(A/N...Hey guys it's been so long since I've updated! I've been really busy. Thank you to Xylia Ren, Mermaid Mania, Justcallmeriley, cheesymeerkatpuns and gaaragirl202. **_

_***I am now a beta reader!**_

_****Sweeney Cullen is on hold but I am typing up some new ideas! Crossovers are hard!**_

_*****This is my most popular story so far! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I will sadly never own Twilight. All the teachers and students are mine though.**_

_**NOTE!- I don't know if Seattle Elementary is a real school. I'm not from the States and I didn't want it set in Forks. ) **_

**Carlisle POV.**

I jumped out of the Mercedes and opened the door for Renesmee. Bella and Edward were clambering out. A lot of children turned around to look at us. I'm sure that if poor Bella was still a human she would have blushed crimson!

We walked briskly across the playground and into the main office. The receptionist was in her thirties with long brown hair and grey eyes. I could tell by Edward's expression she was already thinking about us.

"Hello there, ma'am. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and I've just moved here from Alaska. These are my children, Isabella, Edward and Renesmee. I had arranged over the phone to enrol Renesmee into this school. Might we speak to the principal?" I asked.

"Oh, the Cullens!" she said, jumping up and dropping a ring binder. "Hello! Mrs Baker has been expecting you! She's the head mistress, by the way. I'm Miss Fisher, pleased to meet you. Just take a seat over there and Mrs Baker will call you in soon. Can you fill in these forms?" she asked, very flustered.

"Certainly, I wish that my wife could have come now, but she's settling in to our new home with my other children," I smiled. Hopefully now she knew I was happily married it would put her off.

Edward and Bella were sitting one to each side of Ness on the mock-leather chairs. I sat filling in the forms, at a normal human pace, while Bella was checking that Renesmee had everything with her. After about five minutes the principal walked out of her office.

"Hello, there! You must be the Cullens. I'm Mrs Baker the head-mistress of Seattle Elementary. Come on into my office and have a chat."

She ushered us into her office which had a plain brown-and-cream colour scheme. Esme's designs are much classier. We sat in silence while she brought up on her computer an illegal file we made to look like Renesmee has been homeschooled.

"So Renesmee tell me a bit about you," said Mrs Baker.

"I'm Renesmee and I'm nearly ten. I love to go camping and hiking with my brothers and sisters. I like to read and play piano," Bella and Edward smiled at this point. "I'm the youngest of all my siblings so I like to learn things from them, because up until now I've been homeschooled." She smiled politely.

"You sound like a very special girl Renesmee." Said Mrs Baker. "So it says here that Renesmee lives with all her adopted siblings and her biological brother. Would you care to explain all this, Dr Cullen?"

"My wife and I are unable to have children. We first took in my godchildren, Rosalie and Jasper, after their mother died when they were twelve" I began. "My wife Esme had two sisters. One of them was the Mother of two of my children, Alice and Emmett. The other one was the mother of Bella here. Both sisters and their husbands died in a car crash while we were babysitting the kids when Alice and Bella were four and Emmett was five. I think I'll let Edward tell his and Renesmee's story." I said, looking over my shoulder to Edward, who was sitting behind me, beside Bella.

"Even though there is a seven year age gap, Renesmee and I have always been really close. When she was born and Mother brought her home, I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were just like her Mothers. I can't really remember my Mother, but when I look at Renesmee's eyes they bring back so many memories," lied Edward. Well, the part about her eyes being like her Mothers was true; it's all part of the act. To tell a successful lie it must be based on the truth. "My mother and father were killed in a plane crash when I was nine and Renesmee was two. For a while, when we were in Foster Care, I was all she had."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. What a touching story," said Mrs Baker, tears welling up in her eyes.

Renesmee put her eyes down and looked at her shoes. She was swinging her dainty little legs.

`"Well, come along Renesmee, class is beginning in five minutes, you'll be in Miss Bamber's class. I'll walk you there. Say goodbye now," Smiled Mrs Baker.

Renesmee walked over to Bella and threw her arms around her neck. Then she did the same to Edward. She finally came over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Bye guys."

_**(A/N...Remember when I said this was supposed to be a oneshot? Yeah... it's gonna be far longer than that!) Remember to R&R...or I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! MWAHAHAHAH! :D)**_

_**yasmincheesecullen**_

_**x**_


	5. Prima Donna

_**(A/N Hey guys, here's part five. Because if the sudden song inspiration, this chapter is shorter than the rest. I could have made the chapter longer but then the song wouldn't have fitted.)**_

_**SONG INSPIRATION: Prima Donna by Marina and the Diamonds. **_

_**I can't post the link because I'm pretty sure fanfictions links arn't working. Go onto youtube and listen to it while reading this chapter and hopefully you'll get it.**_

_***I'm hoping to make a cover for this story!**_

_****Does anyone know if there is any contests open at the moment suitable for this story? I'd love to enter**_

_*****I cant be bothered looking up who reviewed so I'll do it next chapter- thanks guys!**_

Ren POV.

Reflecting on my first few hours of school it probably didn't go as expected.

I thought school was just for learning, something that I didn't need, but no- today the only lessons I learnt were non-academical. Patience and hard work were two of them. All my life I've had family and friends constantly waiting on me, assisting me- all day, all night. I've never wanted for everything- I've had the world in my little hand. I've had everyone wrapped around my finger.

Today as I nervously walked into Miss Bamber's fourth grade classroom, I felt nineteen pairs of eyes on me, not including Miss Bamber herself.

"Class, this is our new student, Renesmee Cullen. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome." She smiled.

I walked down to the nearest seat and sat down. Morning lessons were easy, basic maths and reading a book I read last year. I smiled and talked to a girl who sat beside me called Dakota. She had long brown hair and skin the colour of milky coffee. She was very nice and helpful.

_No mentioning vampires. Don't project thoughts. No mentioning werewolves. _

When the bell rang to signify morning recess I abandoned my books and went to leave the classroom.

"Renesmee?" called Miss Bamber, "where are you going?"

"Out for recess," I replied simply.

"You have to pack away your things and line up."

"Oh..." I returned to my desk.

I've never had to do anything for myself. I've never had to wait. I've always been a spoilt little PrimaDonna.


	6. Authors Note GOOD NEWS! :

My new book cover!

_**This is just an authors note, sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter!**_

Because Chocolate eyes is my most popular story, I've decided to make a book cover for it! It's not professional, I just made it using my eyes and a lot of editing. Tell me if you like it in the reviews. What are good apps for making book covers?

** IMPORTANT NEWS!**

I was checking my story stats earlier and found that this is my most popular story, it has 477 views from countries all over the world- to name a few- UK, USA, Austrailia, HongKong and Iceland! Thanks guys!

This is my main story now, vampires on the net is only for fun and Sweeney Cullen is stuck. Princess Renesmee is on hold. Dear Dumb Diary if the Undead is going under construction to be re-written!

I'm going to try and make covers for all my stories now!

I'll be updating Chocolate Eyes tonight.

Just a shout out to cheesymeerkatpuns , you should check out her stories.

Fingers crossed I'll get some writing done tomorrow.

That's all, BYEEEE! XOXOXOX

yasmincheesecullen


	7. Musical Renesmee

_**(A/N. This is just some random drabble, but it's one of my longest chapters. I know in Breaking Dawn I' m pretty sure it says Nessie doesn't play any instruments, but I wanted her to be like her Daddy :D If you read my A/N chapter you should know all the important information so...on with the story!)**_

_**I have a confession to make...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! *Sobs dramatically while gazing longingly at an Edward Cullen poster***_

RenPOV.

After recess we had to write about a special person in our family, or a family friend. I chose Jacob.

I was his imprint, after all. Even though I wasn't old enough to date him, we were still really close friends. My essay went like this:

_JACOB._

_Even though we aren't blood related, Jacob and I have always been very close, right from the minute I was brought into the Cullen home. Jake is friends with Bella, and has been for quite a while. He acted like a baby-sitter when my family were out. He comes from a small tribe called the Quileutes who live on a tiny reservation called LaPush. He sometimes brings me down there to see his friends Seth, Embry and Quil. We chase each other across first beach. Jacob is often seen as a leader in his tribe, because his great, great, great grandfather, Ephraim Black, was a great leader of the Quileutes. He has sandy coloured hair and skin the colour of copper. He has big brown eyes. Everyone says he looks like his Mother and sisters. _

_Jacob and I often go out hiking together, but sometimes we just hang out around my home. Bella jokes that sometimes she has to drag Jacob away from me. They still hang out, although not as often as we would. The rest of my family love Jacob, apart from Rosalie, she complains that he smells like wet dog. This is because Jake works very close to dogs. He sometimes drives a motorcycle but his main car is a Volkswagen Rabbit that he worked on himself. He is a very good mechanic. Jacob promised that when I'm sixteen, he'll start working on restoring an old car for me._

No more lines on the paper_, shoot._ Is that all the room we got? I looked around and saw everyone was still writing. Well...at least that gave me some time to relax. After about ten minutes or so Miss Bamber got up to collect the sheets.

"Very detailed, Renesmee," she smiled, collecting my paper.

"Thanks," I whispered.

After some more silent reading, the bell rang for lunch.

_Darn! _I thought to myself, _I'm going to have to at least eat a little of my lunch._

I lined up at the door and waited until Miss Bamber said we could go. I walked into the cafeteria and we to the front of the queue.

" Renesmee!" I heard someone whisper snappily.

"What?" I replied, turning around.

It was Dakota, the girl whom I sat next to. She was signalling for me to get to where she was in the line.

"You have to wait your turn!" she said.

"Oh, sorry!" I replied apologetically.

When it was eventually time for us to get our food I looked for something that I liked. In the week coming up before I started school, Grandma Esme made me try different things. Browsing around the cafeteria I picked up a chicken burger and a bottle of water. I'll be going hunting tonight anyway.

Dakota made me sit with a few of her friends, Charity and Lexi. Both were really nice. When I first saw them I thought that they were twins. They're not even related! They both have the same tawny hair and green eyes.

After we ate, we played outside on the swings. I felt lots of people looking at me. Momma said to ignore it before I left the house. Because of my half vampire side I was able to hear the whispers.

_"She's so weird! I heard she's adopted by Dr Cullen and that she has like six adopted siblings!"_

"_She's so pretty, look at that fantastic hair!"_

"_Apparently she's really smart!"_

I swung higher and higher...up to the sky where I could ignore the childish whispers of the feeble humans! I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen, half human, half vampire whole Princess!

_RING! _

Time for after lunch lessons!

After lunch we all piled into the classroom. Dakota whispered that we had a music lesson now.

"So class, our new topic is musical instruments," began Miss Bamber, "does anyone here play an instrument?"

A few people in the class raised their hands.

"Dakota, what do you play?" asked Miss Bamber.

"Clarinet," she replied.

Miss Bamber asked her to play a piece. She got up and collected a clarinet from the box of instruments. She played a simple folk song but it sounded perfect.

"Anyone else?"

A quiet boy called Matthew played a short violin solo and a cheery girl with frizzy blonde hair called Penny played the recorder.

"Ah Renesmee, what do you play?" asked Miss Bamber.

_Now was my chance to shine._

"A few instruments, although my main is piano. I also play a bit of violin and a teeny bit of flute." I smiled.

"Well, I'd love to hear you play piano," she gestured over to the small upright at the back of the class.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to it. I began to play My Lullaby that Daddy had composed for me. Miss Bamber and the rest of the class were speechless.

"Well done, Renesmee. We obviously have a very talented pupil in this class." Said Miss Bamber.

Penny and Matthew eyed me enviously. Dakota smiled at me.

Before I knew it, it was time for school to finish. I packed up my things, said goodbye to Dakota, Charity and Lexi and headed out the big doors. I saw Grandpa and Daddy sitting at the Mercedes

I rushed out and hugged them fiercely!

"Baby, I missed you. Look who's in the car waiting,"

I looked to see the familiar long hair.

"JACOB!"

_**(A/N- Incase you didn't notice, I wanted Dakota to be like an Angela Weber girl, kind and sincere. I'm also pretty sure that Dakota means kind friend. It's such a prett name.)**_

_**yasmincheesecullen **_


	8. Chocolate Strawberries and Pianos

_**(A/N- Heyah! Chapter Seven is uuuuuup -angel chorus-. I know it's a bit short but I'll write chapter eight tomorrow. I felt the need for those few lines of Jacob POV. I really hate switching POV's but I found this nessicsary! I really don't like Jacob- sorry Jacob fans- werewolves aren't my thing!)**_

_****QUICK NOTE** **_

_**Alice can catch glimpses of Renesmee in visions.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I own a fluffy toffee, some pennies and a cardboard box called Dennis- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

**JacobPOV**

"_JACOB!" _

When Nessie saw me in Dr Fang's car, her whole face lit up. I had missed her like crazy all day. I don't think I've ever went a day without calling in to see her at least once. I don't know if I could get used to this. I love to protect her. I know she's a strong kiddo, but I just worry for her.

She clambered into the car and sat straight beside me, embracing me in a big old hug. I strapped in her seatbelt and we headed back to the Cullen home.

**Alice POV.**

"Esme, she's coming," I said.

"How long?" asked my mother, flicking back her long caramel hair.

"Two and a half minutes."

It's great to be able to see the future. I always know exactly what's going to happen and when. I was picking up small glimpses of Carlisle in the car, but it was so hard to see with Jake and Ness in the car.

Esme and Rosalie decided to make Renesmee's favourite snack,-one of the only human foods she'll eat-chocolate dipped strawberries, for her first after-school snack. She's such a picky eater, I bet she'll eat around two and give the rest to Jacob, who'll scarf them down, no bother. She's such a picky eater, she only really drinks blood, so with her not eating makes her so skinny I bet people think we don't feed her.

"Esme, now!" I called and two seconds later Carlisle pulled up in the driveway. Esme put on one of Renesmee's favourite CD's and placed the strawberries out on the table.

Nessie came in on Jacob's back followed by Carlisle and Edward. Bella threw down her book and rushed to hug her. We all did after. Emmett and Jasper came in from playing basketball.

Renesmee told us about how great her day was and how she made a friend called Dakota. She sounds nice, sort of like Angela Weber, Bella's best friend in high school. I wonder whatever happened to her...

"Wow Renesmee! That's amazing!" exclaimed my whole family at the same time. Wait, what? I must have zoned out!

"What happened?" I exclaimed.

"Renesmee played piano in front of her class, and everyone loved it!" smiled Bella.

Our little Ness has inherited her father's amazing musical skills and her mother's love for literature. I hadn't heard Nessie play in AGES! I asked her to play for us. She skipped over to the large, black grand piano. She sat down on the black stool and began to play. Yes, indeed she inherited her father's skills. She played a piece I had never heard, it reminded me of summer time, running freely.

"Wow Ness, you're a musical nerd, just like your daddy," laughed Emmett.

"Well done, Nessie, that was amazing!" smiled my husband.

We all congratulated her and smiled. The room had an atmosphere filled with joy and laughter when Bella suddenly said, "Renesmee, did you compose this?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Does it have a name?" I questioned.

"Yes...Jacob," she answered.

Everyone, including myself, turned round to look at Jacob. He flushed pink.

"Well...thank you so much, Ness. I..I'm speechless!" he said.

That's when I saw it... but it was too late. The doorbell rang and Carlisle got up to answer it. We all gasped when we saw the familiar small frame and dark grey cloak.

Jane.

"Hello, Carlisle."

**_(Ohhh...cliffhanger! I hate ending in cliffies but...fanfiction- it changes people!) _**


	9. The Volturi don't give Second Chances

_**(A/N- This is very short! I'm going to write part nine tonight! To tell the truth I actually LOVE Jane Volturi! I hate that the Cullen's don't like her! I know I switch POV'S in each chapter, do you guys like it?)**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I was reading Twilight earlier and it said 'STEPHENIE MEYER' on it...I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner!) **_

**Bella POV.**

"Hello, Jane," said Carlisle. I had never heard so much unkindness in his voice.

"May I come in?" she didn't wait for an answer, and walked straight on in.

I knew what to do straight away. I put up my shield so that little monster couldn't harm my family. How could someone so small and innocent looking be so _evil?_

"Still perfect, Bella?" asked Jane simply. Edward growled.

"Bella has been round humans lots and hasn't slipped up once," growled Edward.

Jasper tried to calm him down.

"Ah, Jasper, haven't slipped up again? We all know about your little _problem_. Carlisle may have faith in you but for how long? You'll expose us and when you do...we'll be waiting," smiled Jane sadistically.

That was just low! My family and I snarled in unison.

"Jacob, take Renesmee upstairs," I ordered. It looked like this was going to turn into a fight.

"Oh, so I see you still have your little guard dogs! And no, the girl stays here; she's the reason Aro has sent me here."

_This has something to do with Renesmee at school._

"The Volturi know that you _vegetarians_ like to fit in like normal humans, and it has come to our attention that Renesmee has joined school. I do not think that is wise. One mistake and we are exposed!" she said.

"She will be fine," I began, and then it clicked, "how did you know anyway?"

"The Volturi have been very cautious of your decisions since a couple of years ago. The other day one of our guard members was...passing by and overheard your discussion."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" yelled Rosalie, obviously furious.

"Jane, I think it would be best if you left," said Carlisle, almost ushering her out the door.

"Yes, yes. I want to go home anyway. All I'm saying is...if she slips up, you all die. Remember, the Volturi don't give second chances."

And with that she got up and headed out the door.

How dare she! That little child of the devil! Even Carlisle, who's filled with so much compassion hates her! I turned around to hug Renesmee. She was petrified of the Volturi...she had a nightmare about them more than once.


	10. Bella's Epiphany

**(A/N- Hey I know this is short but I've been so busy I haven't had time to update. I won't be able to update for most of next week. Sorry guys.)**

**DISCLAIMER- If I said twilight was mine I would go to jail for impersinating Stephenie Meyer!**

**Bella's POV**

That night Renesmee had another nightmare about the Volturi. Edward heard it in her thoughts and I placed her hand on my cheek to see what these nightmares were.

They weren't like any nightmare I'd experienced as a human. They were scarier, more severe and more gothic than any other child could think of. I don't think I could think of nightmares as crepy as this if you paid me...

_The Volturi were walking up the driveway. They ran in and separated the family. They made Renesmee watch while they tore us apart and burned us to shreds. Then they added her to the fire. _

Scary stuff... I placed her hand up against my cheek to see if there were more.

_Renesmee being dragged into the long off-white room where the Volturi Coven spent a lot of time. Aro summoning her to join them. Renesmee refusing. Felix snapping her neck. _

Well that was creepy...

_Jane was working her evil power on Jacob, while the rest of the Volturi took turns in biting him. They made Renesmee drink the remainder of his blood..._

"Jasper," I called, "Calm Renesmee down!"

Soon, an aura of happiness filled the room. I felt calm and relaxed. But I was stil so furious...

The Volturi will pay for this...they've scared my daughter, almost taken my husband, killed off family (The Denali's Irina) not to mention tearing apart other covens and forcing vampires to join that group of monsters they call a family. But this will stop... I am Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, and I will have my revenge!

"Erm...Bella?" said Edward. "You lifted your shield. I don't think you should try that idea unless you want to end up a pile of ashes,"

"Whoops, just having a moment,"


	11. Nightmares

Renesmee POV.

I woke up feeling daze-like, the way I always feel after Uncle Jasper controls my moods.

"You had a nightmare, Honey," said Momma.

"Really? Oh yeah... I remember it now. It was about The Volturi, yeah?" I asked.

Momma sniffed and walked out of the room.

"You ready for another day of school?" asked Auntie Alice excitedly.

"Yes, I can't wait!" I replied.

Alice picked out another fantastic outfit; an off-the-shoulder red top that had a sequin heart in the middle, black skinny jeans imported from some designer boutique in Milan and white and red custom-made Loubouton pumps.

"Alice...I thought we wanted Renesmee to fit in!" exclaimed Grandpa Carlisle.

Daddy chuckled. There was no point in trying to rein Alice in; she was so stubborn and persistent.

Auntie Rosalie strutted across the room to do my hair. Everyone knew she wasn't amused about my going to school but she decided not to make a fuss out of it. She tied my hair up in a bun off my face. It looked beautiful.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked when I came down the stairs.

Momma looked at Daddy, who looked at Uncle Jasper, who looked at Grandma Esme, who looked at Grandpa Carlisle. He cleared his throat.

"Jacob had to... go out for a bit with Seth and Leah," he said.

"Oh, why's everyone so worked up? Where did he run to this time? Through La Push forest?"

"Canada."

"But why? Don't you think that's a little bit too far?" I questioned.

"Well..." he seemed to be analysing what to say next in his head.

"Oh Carlisle, just tell her!" boomed Emmett.

"Tell me what?"

"Jasper do you want to tell her?" asked Esme.

"After Jane left there have been other vampire sightings. Not The Volturi or the Denali Clan, they're presumably newborns."

Instantly it clicked...new born army. It happened a few years ago when my mother was still human.

"No Renesmee, nothing like that," said my father, oh yeah...mind reading.

"Well then...what is it?"

"Well, we don't exactly know yet, but don't worry, just head off to school, we have a surprise when you get back home!" said Daddy.

I hopped in the Volvo to get to school...

So yeah...just a joiner but I'm in he process of the next part, just letting you guys know I'm STILL ALIVE! Who has seen Breaking Dawn part Two...AMAZIIIINNNGGGGG!:D

R&R please xoxo3


	12. It couldn't be himcould it?

Miss Bamber's POV.

_That girl is different. _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She's such a beautiful child, with her long flowing bronze locks and her chocolate eyes. _

_But different nonetheless. _

_She's so intelligent, I thought that Dakota was smart but Renesmee speaks with perfect grammar using long, articulate words. She never fails to answer a question or mathematical problem. _

_Then again, her family is weird too. All stunning, bone white skin and glossy hair and golden eyes. _

_They remind me of a young man I saw on holiday in Denali when I was the tender age of fourteen, a good fifteen years ago..._

I got out of the car and briskly strode into my class room, set to mark papers. Speak of the devil, Renesmee's was first.

**MY STORY OF THE WEEKEND,**

**By Renesmee Carlie Cullen. **

**This weekend I awoke to hear lots of noise down stairs. I looked around my room to see how messy it was and ran down to see what all the racket was about. I saw my brother Emmett trying to make pancakes, emphasis on the word TRYING! Normally my mother, Esme makes the world's best pancakes but currently she was out at the grocery store. A few other family members were out so in our home it was just Emmett, Jasper and my sister Alice. Emmett and Jasper were throwing pancake batter all around the kitchen while Alice was online shopping. Alice LOVES to shop. **

**My older brothers stared at the frying pan and then at the cooker to see if it was on. They had no clue what they were doing, but thank goodness Alice thought she did. It turned out that she also didn't know what was going and half an hour later all we had was some burnt batter, a jar of maple syrup and a very messy kitchen. We turned on the TV and played a game of guess who's sock, because there are so many in my family and we have frequent visitors, we like to go through the laundry and guess who is the owner of each pair of socks. I tend to be quite good at this because my socks are the smallest, my sister Bella likes to wear fluffy socks, Alice wears designer socks, Jasper likes to wear darkly coloured socks, Emmett wore big socks because he had big feet, Edward liked to wear blue or red socks Rosalie liked pick or girly socks and my parents wore matching socks stating 'Dr and Mrs Cullen'.**

**Suddenly Alice announced that our mom would be here shortly and we had to do a quick clean up. In the end our pancakes were a fail and I just ate some poptarts. **

I then wrote,

_What a delightful story, Renesmee, it really made me laugh. 10/10. _

I marked the rest of the classes and then children began to arrive...

_There she is...Renesmee. She's wearing such an adorable outfit, her pink cardigan and white skirt is adorable. I bet that outfit costs more than half my wardrobe!_

She looked at me and for the first time I realised who the young man was that I met fifteen years ago. But it's impossible! It couldn't be him; he wouldn't have been any older than three. But I'm so certain it's him.

Renesmee's brother...Edward.

_**(A/N- Hey people on fanfiction. Yes I know I finally UPDATED! BD2 got me inspired again! Just letting you know that all work on this is MINE and I have worked very hard on it. Please do not use it for your own fanfics or as homeworks.  
Keep calm+Enjoy a sammich,  
**_

_**yasmincheesecullen xxxx)**_


End file.
